


You Look Like You're In Pain

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you're taking requests for Linctavia fics/drabbles/whatever, would you mind doing something based off of this prompt: "You look like you're in pain." and smutty? Thank you in advance! :)</p><p>Octavia visits Lincoln after the shootout at the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like You're In Pain

I feel like wringing Jasper’s scrawny little neck. He ruined everything, and Lincoln got hurt because of him.

I can’t fault Clarke for bringing the guns because the Grounders brought weapons too. But Jasper didn’t have to shoot at them. Now we were definitely at war, and I know Lincoln is going to get caught in the middle.

He already took an arrow for me. I don’t want to cause him any more pain. Man, I hope his people don’t turn against him for this. There was no way he could have known what would happen at the bridge.

I know I’m wearing a hole in the tent floor with my pacing, but I can’t stop worrying. What if the arrow was poisoned? Was he alright? It looked incredibly painful.

I peek out the tent to see Bellamy still talking to Clarke. The path to the exit is blocked, but I know a way around, courtesy of Lincoln. While Bell now knows that I’ve been seeing him, he doesn’t know which routes I take.

I use that knowledge to slip out of the camp and head for the cave.

It’s dangerous to be out so late with an impending war, but I have to see him. It’s a little after midnight when I find the entrance to the cave. He didn’t leave any flowers this time, so I know he’ll be mad to see me.

Luckily, he’s so focused on cleaning his wound that he doesn’t notice me at first. His shirt is off while he’s seated at the fire, and I see the gaping wound where the arrow was. The vial next to him lets me know that the arrow was indeed poisoned. As soon as I come around the corner, his eyes lifts to see mine, and he curses in Trigedasleng.

It pains him to use his arms to stand, but he’s staring down at me hard.

“Octavia, what the hell are you doing here?” There is no compassion in his tone. His blazing eyes tell me that I really should not have come tonight.

“I needed to see you. Make sure you were alright,” I respond. His expression does not change, but his eyes do search my face and body briefly.

“You should have waited for me to signal you. My people are out tonight, so it will be difficult to get you back without being seen,” he mutters and turns away from me. His back muscles flex as he sits back down to tend to his wound.

Wow. No hello kiss or anything. Yeah, he’s pissed.

“Then I’ll spend the night,” I suggest, and I swear his eyes briefly flick to my lips. There we go. My Lincoln is back.

“I didn’t mean it like that, but I’m not opposed to it,” I say as I sit down next to him. He avoids my gaze, and I can tell his brain and his heart are fighting each other. Honestly, I hope it’s his dick that wins. Just looking at his muscles and tattoos is enough to get me going.

“Your brother will notice,” he says, as if he’s trying to convince himself more than me. “Especially after today.”

He moves away from me slightly and continues to clean his wound, but this conversation is not over.

“One of our dropships crashed. I think I’m the last thing on his mind.”

Lincoln nods. “I heard it too. It’s still not safe for you to be here. My people know where this place is.” Before I can respond, he stabs himself in the wound with a red hot dagger.

I wince as remember when he did the same to me when I hurt my leg. He grunts in pain and drops the dagger to the ground. I’m instantly in his lap inspecting his injury. It’s sealed shut, but it’s going to sting for awhile.

His face is in the crook of my neck, as he rides out the burning pain. I hold him in my arms until his breathing returns to normal.

I pull back a bit to stare into his eyes. “You are the bravest man I know.”

His smirk instantly makes me wet. His smile and his kind eyes do things to me. And now I want him to do things to me, but he’s in pain.

That doesn’t stop him from kissing me. It definitely doesn’t stop me from returning the kiss eagerly. His hands are at my hips, rubbing circles into the exposed skin. It makes me grind against him, and he groans against my lips.

“I want you,” I whisper before taking his bottom lip between my teeth. His hands grab my bottom, and he lifts me up with him and walks over to the wall. He sits back down with his back against the cave wall, and takes my lips in another passionate kiss.

His hands are already taking off my jacket when I abruptly pull away.

“Are you okay to do this? You look like you’re in pain,” I say, my eyes drifting to the burn on his chest. He briefly looks at it and then smiles.

“Trust me, it won’t hinder anything. You’ll have to be on top though,” he mutters in between kisses. I pause at that.

I prefer to feel the weight of Lincoln on me, but I know me being on top puts him at ease. He confessed once that he’s worried that he’d crush me.

We’ve tried several positions in our time together, and being on top gives me mixed feelings. It’s more pleasure for me, but it also means that Lincoln gets to see me in a really unflattering angle. His confidence in me goes a long way, but being on top still makes me subconscious.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, his hand comes up to caress the side of my face. I lean into his touch and smile.

“Definitely.” I can do this. I’ve done it before. My shirt joins my jacket on the floor, and Lincoln is pleased that I am not wearing a bra. My breasts don’t really need them since they’re so small anyway.

“Fuck,” I hiss as his tongue flicks across my nipple while his hand covers the other one. His teeth join in, and I’m practically dry humping him. I’m mindful of my nails on his skin. He doesn’t need any more wounds tonight.

His warm wet mouth makes the heat rise in my body. I can feel the desire going straight from chest to my groin, and it makes me so eager for him. No one has ever made me feel this way, and Lincoln is so skilled with his mouth.

In seconds, my hand is in his pants and gripping him. He rewards me with a loud groan as I move my hand up and down his length. My hand barely fits around it, but I make it work. It doesn’t take much to get him going either. He’s already rock hard and ready to go.

I want him now, but he wants to tease me first. He doesn’t take my pants off right away. No, first he just unbuckles them and slides his hand inside.

His lips are back on mine while his fingers dance around and circle my clit. His tongue mimics the motions of his fingers, and I nearly scream when he enters me with a finger.

I’m grabbing at him desperately while I ride his hand. Our kisses are now sloppy, but neither of us care. We just want to get to the finish line.

I’m panting in his ear, and I’m so close when he adds another finger. I accommodate it easily and beg for more. My hand is moving faster around him, but he stops me.

He adds a third finger, and I’m almost sobbing. The pleasure is so great that I don’t want him to stop. Just a few more strokes, and I’ll be there.

Before I can orgasm, he removes his fingers and then licks them in front of me. Whatever anxiety I had about being on top was now gone. I just wanted him in me.

I practically rip off my pants and his in the process and straddle his lap once more. His gaze holds my eyes as I lower myself down onto him. I squeeze his arms as I keep going, and his eyes roll back into his head.

Thankfully, his size is not as uncomfortable like the first few times we did this. He’s still noticeably big, but now it was all pleasure.

I just had to choose the largest man available for a lover.

His hands are at my hips as I get a rhythm going. With the way he’s hitting that spot inside me, there’s no way either of us are going to last long. Every thrust nearly takes my breath away, and when his hand goes between our legs to circle my clit, I know he’s close to.

“Lincoln. Lincoln,” I chant as I move against him faster. It feels so good. I can’t even understand why people in our camp aren’t fucking six ways to Sunday every single waking moment. I’m barely holding on as it is with the way he’s thrusting back into me. Every jolt brings me closer to edge, and I’m ready for it.

Everywhere he touches me sets my skin on fire, and I know I’m being loud. I think he gets off on how loud he can make me scream sometimes.

His mouth latches onto mine in a sweaty hot kiss, and he gives one particularly deep thrust. That causes my nails to dig into his back, and I can feel him wince.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” I pant before his mouth is on mine again. I hold onto him tight as I feel the pressure building.

Impossibly, his pace increases, and I can’t hold back anymore. He swallows my screams with a kiss as I ride out wave after wave of pleasure. I can’t even move properly, but he keeps the pace going without me as I try not cry at the intensity of the pleasure.

As he continues thrusting, I feel myself having a string of orgasms. I can hear him groaning in my ear, and I know he’s close. I’m gripping him so tightly that he comes seconds later. Feeling him shoot up inside is such an erotic feeling that I come again in his arms.

He holds me close as we both come down from our high. I think this has been our best romp yet. Holy shit, not even the time he took me from behind can compare to this.

Even though he softens inside of me, neither one of us makes an effort to move. My head is on his shoulder, and his arms are still around my sweaty back. My hands trail down his sides before cupping his face and kissing him lightly.

“I’m glad you came by,” he says and kisses me on the nose. I rub my nose against his.

“Me too.”

After a few minutes, we got dressed and laid on the furs next to the fire, hands linked.

“Octavia…” his voice is serious this time, and I knew our moment of euphoria was over.

“This is not going to end well,” he continues and looks at me. My frown must have shown that I took it the wrong way.

“Between our people,” he clarifies, and I groan and turn away.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I say with a huff. Why did he have to ruin this perfect moment by bringing THAT up?

“Octavia.”

I know I’m being childish, but I don’t want to think about it. I just want to enjoy my time with him. We’ve always been on borrowed time, but now it’s running out since both sides know about our little affair.

“We need to step up your training, in case something happens.”

I finally turn to face him, but my response dies on my lips when I see his concerned look. I just lean in to him and nod.

“Okay, Lincoln. I can do that, but for tonight I just want it to be us. No outside interference, please?” I needed this, some sense of normalcy between us.

A war was brewing, and I wanted one last moment of peace with my lover before it all went to shit.

“Deal,” his kisses my forehead, and I snuggle into him. No matter what happens tomorrow or the day after, we atleast have this moment.


End file.
